


¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hashirama Senju!

by Axta_The_Hybrid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid
Summary: Tenía que ser ayer pero aquí lo tienen.
Kudos: 2





	¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hashirama Senju!

Despertó en un lugar desconocido. Miró a todas partes, el cielo era azul y el suelo reflejaba este mismo. Una brisa sopló, suave besó sus mejillas y alzó su cabello. No sentía ni miedo ni inquietud ante la soledad, solo serenidad y paz.

"¡Nii-san!"

Volteó, un pequeño Itama y Kawarama lo saludaban a la distancia. Corrieron hasta él para abrazarlo.

"Te extrañamos tanto, hermano."

Sonriendo, les devolvió el abrazo cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo.

"Hey, anija."

Al volver a abrir los ojos, se halló más pequeño. Su cabello largo desapareció y su estatura volvió a ser diminuta. Delante, un niño Tobirama lo saludaba.

"Tobirama..."

Los tres menores se colocaron delante de él, tirando de sus brazos.

"Ven, hoy es tu gran día." Kawarama instaba.

Dio un pasó pero recordó. Mito, Touka, su gente en Konohagakure.

"Esperen, los demás..."

"Ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes."

Volteó ante esa voz, descubriendo a Madara niño. Él colocó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, su mano señalando a los otros.

"Es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Es tú día."

Los miró a los cuatro. Sus sonrisas, sus presencias.

"Está bien."

Caminó junto a ellos. Su corazón latía en amor.

* * *

"¡Hokage-sama!" Uno de sus asistentes lo sacudió.

Todos corrían de aquí a allá, preocupados por la repentina caída de su Hokage.

"¡Llamen a un médico, llamen a un médico!"

El asistente lo miró.

"Pero... ¿Por qué está... Sonriendo?" 


End file.
